Dance Like You've Never Danced Before
by xxsweetinnocence
Summary: Hermione’s mother thought she needed some time to take things off her mind during the summer. Dance lessons. She thought was the best. But what happens when she ends up as a dance partner for a certain Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : YES! I'm back. Finally! I've started to write. & write & write. with the help of leandra (silverdreamsongoldenwings) whopeedoo! so lets start. **

** Title : Dance Like You've Never Danced Before **

** Sypnosis : Hermione's mother thought she needed some time to take things off her mind during the summer. Dance lessons. She thought was the best. But what happens when she ends up as a dance partner for a certain Slytherin? **

**   
ENJOY! **

xxxxxx

'Hermione Granger!' Mrs. Granger screamed at the top of her lungs.

'I'm coming, Mother! I just have to put on some clothes! Where are we going again?' Hermione screamed back.

'We're signing you in for dance classes. You've been to pre-occupied with the Hogwarts and all sorts of nonsense they make you do with that silly wand of yours'

'Dance classes, Mother? I can't dance for nuts! And Hogwarts don't teach us or make us do nonsensical things! We learn Witchcraft and Wizardry like how you learn to get your Dental Degree. And the wand ain't silly! I can zap you once, and you won't be able to move until I say so' Hermione said, fixing the ends of her long pants while hobbling down the stairs.   
'Stop blabbering, Hermione. Off we go now!' Mrs. Granger said, cheerily and took the car keys.

_Inside the Car _  
'Hermione! I wish you'd just stop reading and take a rest!' Mrs. Granger screeched, grabbing the book out of Hermione's hand.

'Mother! Reading is for knowledge! Dancing is for someone who has time!'

'And time is all we have, Hermione'

Hermione sighed, giving up. If dance lessons is what she needs to do to keep her Mother happy, she'd do it. She gazed outside and her mother's car came to an abrupt stop not long after.

The huge dance studio had the words 'Curmington Dance Studio' emblazed in front of it. Hermione gave a small smile and thought 'This could be fun'. 

* * *

'Hello, and Welcome to the Dance Studio!' a bright cheeked woman greeted Hermione and Mrs. Granger. She didn't look like she could dance. Most probably just a receptionist.

'I am, Kareen. The secretary of Andrew Curmington, head instuctor and the owner of this place'

'This is my daughter, Hermione. And I'm Mrs. Granger'

'Oh, and who's attending the dance classes?'

'I am' Hermione spoke, silently.

'Alright then, I presume your mother has already been here. So shall I just sign you up?'

'Yeah.. sure..' Hermione said.

'Fill up the form please'

**Name : Hermione Jane Granger  
School : Home-schooled  
Sex : Female  
Age : 16  
Course : Beginner / Intermediate / Advanced / Diploma**

'Alright. Intermediate classes are for kids ranging from age 10 - 14.'

'Erm. Advanced then..'

'Advanced it is. You may start your classes immediately. Schedule is on the bulletin board. Your first class will be in Studio 7.'

'Thank you.. erm, where is Studio 7?' Hermione asked, but Kareen had turned to another customer. She decided to wait by the counter.

'Hello Mr. Malfoy! Nice to see you again!'

'Hello Kareen. Good to see you too'

'We've gotten a newest member today!'

'We have?'

'Yes. Now where is she? She couldn't have gone off to Studio 7 by herself has she?'

'I'm here, Kar-' Hermione was interrupted by Draco.

'GRANGER?!'

'MALFOY?!'

'What the hell are you doing here?'

'What the hell are YOU doing here?'

'My mother forced me to take dance lessons' they both said at once.

'I see you two know each other already, so lets begin then? Take her to Studio 7 will you Mr. Malfoy?'

'Yeah sure.' Draco grumbled.

To Hermione, Studio 7 seemed a really long way.

'Do you dance, Granger?'

'In the shower, I do. I haven't taken lessons in my life

'Lets see what I can do with you'

'Are you suppose to be my instructor?'

'No. I have to get a partner.'

'Me? NO way.'

'We've got no choice. We've been waiting for a new girl to join eversince.'

'Why are you being so nice?'

'Its out of bloody Hogwarts. Nobody knows we're being nice'

'I could get used to it'

'Blech. I couldn't'

'Whatever. Is this Studio 7?'

'Yeah it is, smarty pants. Why else does it have a huge seven out front?'

Hermione grumbled something that sounded like 'Right' to Draco. And followed her inside. This was going to be one hell of a day.

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I'm updating! I was a bit lazy yesterday. And figured, I'd slack off a bit. But I guess, I have to write. Next chapter when I get 25 reviews. Yes, I'm evil.**

xxxxxx

Studio 7 was nothing like what Hermione has seen in the muggle movie, Step Up. The studio in the movie was just a little inch of Studio 7. The Intermediate class had barely twenty-five students, and yet, the studio was twice the size of her own backyard.

'Whoa. This is big for a studio ain't it, Malfoy?' Hermione asked, breaking Draco's thoughts about the ball his mother was planning.

'Pretty much. In the Muggle world. This about the size of my dining hall' he replied, his voice full of ego. He held his head up high, the way he always did, and motioned Hermione to step into the line the girls were forming.

'Ah, I see there's a new student. I believe you've met, Mr. Malfoy. I'm Rueben. The instructor. This semester, we'll learn to ball dance. Have you ball danced before, Miss-?'

'Granger. Or rather, Hermione. And yes, I've ball danced before' Hermione said, loud and proud, remembering the night, Viktor Krum literally took her feet and made them fly in the Great Hall.

Draco grunted. Remembering the night he watched others get sweeped of their feet, by those marvel gentlemen who danced the night away. His date, was non other than Pansy Parkinson. She couldn't dance for nuts.

'So, Ms. Granger, you're Mr. Malfoy's dance partner I presume?'

'Er, I-uh. No th-never-mi-yes. Yes, I am'

'Alright then. Lets begin. Everybody get with your partners, and take a position as far away from the other couples as possible' Rueben's voice screamed across the studio. The echo of his voice creeped Hermione out, he sounded like Tom Riddle when it echoed.

'C'mon, Granger. Over here. Perfect spot. Underneath the window. Just in case anyone from Hogwarts is coming to the studio today'

'Today? Who comes here?'

'Oh, just a few useless asses who can't dance at all'

'Like?' Hermione asked, out of curiosity. She always thought that she was the only muggle-educated one in the school. Let alone the only one who goes to the muggle world.

'Erm. Parvati Patil, Lavendar Brown, Padma Patil and Blaise comes here too. They're absent I guess..'

'Woah! Blaise? Dance?'

'Yeah. I'd never thought he'd had it in him. What's it to you anyways, mudblood? How'd you know Blaise?'

'Erm, yeah whatever' she replied, blushing furiously, remembering the encounter she once had with Blaise.

_flashback_

'_Hey, erm, excuse me..' a young gentleman's voice silently whispered behind her. 'Hermione Granger isn't it? I'm Blaise Zabini from Slytherin'_

_His voice was so soft, so subtle. Almost as if he was afraid to make Hermione be intimitdated by him._

'_Oh, thank God someone found me' Hermione thought, heart beating furiously and thick beads of sweat pouring down her face._

'_Calm down. They're looking for you. The death-eaters. Dumbledore, Potter and Weasley are looking for you as well. I thought I saw you come in here'_

'_Thh-ank yoo-u' she stumbled._

'_C'mere. Shh.. They might here you' his hushed voice said. He cradled Hermione in his arms, kissed her on her forehead and sang a soft tune, telling her everything was going to be alright the next morning. After that, she remembered no more, than seeing pitch black, and she could finally get the sleep she deserved._

_end flashback_

'What's wrong with you, Granger? Why's your face so red?'

'Nothing. Nothing'

'Hey you two!' Rueben exclaimed. 'Start dancing in slow steps. One two three. One two three' he began counting and clapping his hand to the beats.

Draco took Hermione's hands in his, and placed on on his shoulder. He put his arm, gently on her waist, and they began to dance to the slow beat of the music. Hermione dare not look at Draco in the eye, and she just followed his lead.

She felt wonderful. Draco's arms were so protective. The way he danced, to her, was so inviting. She felt as if she could kiss him then and there. But she remembered. This was Draco Malfoy she was thinking about. 'Bleaugh. I've been thinking too much' she kept telling herself.

After a long, soothing thirty mintues, Rueben concluded that they were pretty much ready to waltz and dance their way into the ballroom. Hermione hurriedly went to the hall. She was by the mirror, when a girl spoke to her.

'That Draco Malfoy you were dancing with. Was hot. So leave it be, and he's mine' the girl snorted and her two friends sneered.

'As if I'd want him'

'All the girls want him. Why not you? Don't deny things just because you know you're going to lose to me. Why does he even want to dance with you anyway? He talks to you as if he knows you. But I've never seen you before. And I doubt he's ever going to talk to people like you'

'He's my schoolmate. We've been going to the same school eversince we were in the First Year'

'Draco is home-schooled. We all know that' she sneered. Hermione suddenly remembered that Hogwarts wasn't suppose to exist.

'I never said I was home-schooled.' Draco's voice suddenly said.

'Oh, Draco! There you are. I've been meaning to talk to you' the girl said, clinging onto his arm, eyes twinkling.

'Later. Right now, Ms. Granger and I have got some talking to do' the girl's face twisted in disgust.

'Why'd you want to talk to her?'

'Lets just say, I haven't been paying attention in school lately, and I need her help'

'As if she'd know anything'

'She knows a lot of things, believe me' Draco said, giving Hermione a sign to get into the room by the mirror.

**A/N : Yeap. That's it! I wonder what Draco wants to talk about.. Hmmm.. wink-wink! 25 reviews before the next chapter. Muahahaha. I'm evil. I know. Hehe.**


End file.
